


Dread Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Children exchanged glances after they approached the Sewer King's pet alligators.





	Dread Animals

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Children exchanged glances after they approached the Sewer King's pet alligators. They trembled the minute they viewed many teeth. One alligator snapped near a girl. The girl ran into another girl's arms. She never looked back. Tears formed in her eyes. She saw her friend's sudden smile.

The girl glanced at her hands. A bracelet was present on her palms. A pretty for the Sewer King. Perhaps he was going to smile this time. 

The girl ran near her companions and searched for the Sewer King. Anything to avoid viewing his usual scowl. Anything to avoid returning to the streets again. Searching for pretties to obtain for him. At least the girl wasn't near pets. For now. 

The girl viewed the Sewer King performing a piano in a chamber. She heard his vocals as they varied with his emotions. A high pitch sometimes.  
The Sewer King's occasional tears. One smile. The girl winced with her friends. She almost wished to return to the Sewer King's pet alligators. Almost.

 

THE END


End file.
